Botticelli Remorso
Botticelli Remorso is the main antagonist of the 2003 fantasy novel The Tale of Despereaux by Kate DiCamillo, and its 2008 computer-animated film adaptation of the same name by Universal Pictures. He is a cruel and manipulative rat who serves as the leader of the rat world. In the film, he was voiced by , who also played Steppenwolf in Justice League, Mephisto in Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance, Jonathan Reiss in Lara Croft: Tomb Raider – The Cradle of Life, Henry Burke in Trip to Witch Mountain, Mance Rayder in Game of Thrones and Bill Maplewood in Life During Wartime. Role in the film Botticelli initially encountered Roscuro, who was accidentally abandoned and lost after accidentally causing the queen of Dor to die from a heart attack. He told Roscuro to join his rat world, as the human world would not accept him. Botticelli was also in charge of sporting events in the rat's Colosseum, where mice were captured and eaten by a cat for the amusement of several other rats. When Roscuro was recruited to the dark side, he, Botticelli and some other rats captured Princess Pea to be eaten by the cat. Back at the castle, Despereaux tries to get help somewhere else. However, nobody believes in his rumors; he tries to tell the other mice, but they believe him to be undead; he tries to tell the king, but he was in low spirits from loss of hope to listen. Only Boldo would help him reach the dungeon where Pea was being held. Botticelli tried to kill Desperaux by feeding him to the cat. After he was defeated by Despereaux and Roscuro (who is now redeemed), Botticelli got trapped in the cat's cage along with the hungry cat, where he met his end. Personality Botticelli is domineering, oppressive, pompous and tyrannical. He is a greedy and manipulative rat who plans to eat the humans of the kingdom, so that he and the rats could have a commanding influence on the outside world and roam the city for life. He is shown to be a sadistic and deceptive trickster, as he loves to trick others and watch them suffer. Gallery Botticelli coaxing Roscuro into his kingdom.png|Botticelli coaxing Roscuro into his kingdom. Botticelli waving to the crowd.png|Botticelli waving to the crowd. Botticelli grinning evilly.png|Botticelli grinning evilly. Botticelli's evil laugh.png|Botticelli's evil laugh. Botticelli preparing to kill Despereaux.png|Botticelli preparing to kill Despereaux. Botticelli receiving his comeuppance.png|Botticelli receiving his comeuppance. Trivia *In the book, Botticelli is not killed off; rather, he lives in the darkness of the dungeons with the rest of the rats after Despereaux de-tails Roscuro, meaning he does not get the proper comeuppance for his deeds compared to his fate in the movie. *Nathaniel Parker and Rainn Wilson were both considered for the role of Botticelli. Navigation Category:Greedy Category:Tyrants Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Man-Eaters Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Arena Masters Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Oppressors Category:Elderly Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Game Changer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Pure Evil Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Category:Imprisoned Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Evil Vs. Evil